


Fill You, Overflow

by cobalamincosel



Series: Oceangasm [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Creampie, I can't believe there's a 'Sweet Mark Lee' tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seegasm fic, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), camboy, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel
Summary: “This is cute. I feel like you’re setting me up on a date, Yuyu.”“You never know, Johnnyboy,” Yuta laughs. “He could be the one.”“Yeah, my true love in the form of me filming someone I’m having sex with the first time we meet,” Johnny replies, deadpan. “Romantic.”Or: The seegasm fic that absolutely no one asked for but I wanted to write anyway.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Oceangasm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790065
Comments: 121
Kudos: 879





	Fill You, Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I have no excuses for you. I watched a bunch of seegasm videos and saw a couple of bottoms that said things like "Hyung, seriously, this is the best sex ever" and just. My brain was like "what the fuck kinda Mark Lee line is that" and then this happened. 
> 
> Thank you to Any for awakening the horny demon that took over my body as I wrote this, and Ain who constantly eggs me on whenever I most need it.
> 
> An additional thank you to Ghostfuckers Anonymous for answering my queries about camming/porn payment schemes and general q's. :D

The sunlight pouring in through Johnny’s window is the first thing that begins to shake him from sleep. His message alert tone going off is the second. 

He reaches out blindly, trying to feel for his phone under the pillows and comforter until his hand finds it, blearily squinting at the too-bright screen to check the time first, and then a message from Yuta. 

**Yuyu [7:35 am]**

Hey Johnnyboy. I’ve got someone interested in you. Lemme know if you wanna know details! 

Johnny’s still half-asleep really, but he wakes up a little faster upon reading the message. It’s been a while since he released a video, and he doesn’t have anyone lined up for this week yet since Johnny’s regular client is off on vacation with his family. He decides to throw caution to the wind and calls Yuta instead. If Johnny’s gonna take on a client, he might as well be able to ask all the questions in one fell swoop. 

“Hey Yuta,” Johnny says, his voice still rough from sleep and disuse. 

“Good morning,” Yuta sing-songs. “Interested enough to get you to call about, I see.”

“Shut up,” Johnny laughs, stretching out. “So who is it?”

“My roommate Mark,” Yuta replies cheerfully. “The one I mess around with once in a while.” 

“He and I can relate then,” Johnny replies, making Yuta snort on the line. 

“Yeah, yeah, neither of you can tie me down,” Yuta says. “But yeah, turns out he’s a huge fan of yours. I walked in on him jacking off to porn and decided to help him out. Lo and behold, who do I see on his laptop? And well, when I let slip that I know the wildly popular amateur porn start oceangasm, I could tell that he was gonna crack and ask if I could hook you guys up.”

“How long did it take for that to happen?” Johnny asks, amused, closing his eyes and letting Yuta’s voice wash over him. Yuta’s always been one of his closest friends, even if they don’t get to hang out very often or chat too frequently. Once upon a time, Johnny had considered maybe dating him, if only Yuta wasn’t so blase about relationships. 

And there was Johnny’s whole amateur porn star thing, too.

Not exactly the best sort of catch for people who are looking for something long-term, so it’s been a little dry on the dating front for Johnny. 

“It took like, two days before he decided to ambush me at breakfast and say, ‘Okay, how do we do this?’” Yuta replies. Over the line, he groans as he stretches out, and Johnny takes a small sort of satisfaction that he knows exactly how Yuta sounds when he’s just woken up, and that it still sounds the same even though it’s been a while since Yuta’s spent the night in Johnny’s bed. 

“Does he wanna be filmed? Or is this more like what you and I do?” Johnny asks, turning in bed to lie flat on his back, bending his legs at the knee to stretch his lower back out while Yuta hums thoughtfully. 

“I think he wants to be filmed but he doesn’t know it yet,” Yuta says. “He’s a little bit like you, honestly. He really liked it when I blew him in the men’s bathroom in a club, and he always cums harder than usual when we fuck in front of the window. Maybe you’d be able to coax it out of him gently once he meets you.” 

“Definitely,” Johnny replies. “This is cute. I feel like you’re setting me up on a date, Yuyu.” 

“You never know, Johnnyboy,” Yuta laughs. “He could be the one.”

“Yeah, my true love in the form of me filming someone I’m having sex with the first time we meet,” Johnny replies, deadpan. “Romantic.” 

“I’m just saying! He’s very cute,” Yuta teases, and a rustling of sheets in the background tells Johnny that Yuta’s probably getting out of bed. “Very much your type.” 

“As if you’d know my type,” Johnny scoffs, also finally sitting up, the cotton sheets moving off of his torso. 

“Just trust me on this,” Yuta says. “Do I just give him your IG account?” 

“Yeah sure,” Johnny replies, walking over to the bathroom, phone still pressed to his ear with his shoulder while Johnny grabs his towel on the way over. “Tell him to DM me and we can arrange something.” 

“Got it,” Yuta says. 

“Bye, baby,” Johnny singsongs, and Yuta mutters a cheerful “fuck you” before ending the call. 

Johnny eyes himself in the mirror, his face still a little puffy from sleep. He’s up earlier than expected, given that the bookshop doesn’t open until 10, but he figures he can be a little more languid with his morning workout today instead of rushing through his usual 60 minutes. 

He splashes water over his face just to wash the last vestiges of sleep away, and then begins to undress so he can change into his workout clothes. He’s up early enough that he can actually go for a jog today, so he opts to do that, excited by the prospect of another hookup on the weekend. 

It’s when he’s stepping out of his apartment onto the sunny pavement that he gets a notification that someone has followed him on his actual Instagram account. 

His Activity tab tells him that **markeulee** has started following him, and Johnny puts his earbuds in as he scrolls through Mark’s profile and---

Oh. Oh boy, he is _so_ fucking cute. Mark’s account is filled partly with food shots and some song covers, and a good handful of photos of himself either posing like he’s pretending to be a model, or photos of him dancing. 

Johnny sees Mark’s hair go from black to grey to blue to green to ash brown as he scrolls through the feed, liking a couple as he goes along, just to give Mark the heads up that he’s onto Mark, and that he’s interested. 

It’s enough that by the time Johnny’s found a nice pace to jog at, there’s a message waiting for him in his inbox. He slows to a walk in order to not ram into anyone as he enters the park, and focuses on his phone.

**markeulee:** Hey Johnny, this is Mark. :) 

**johnnyjsuh:** Hey, Mark ;) Yuta told me about u. Big fan, apparently?

 **markeulee:** oh heh

 **markleulee:** ah, yeah haha

A little awkward, sure, but Johnny’s still intrigued. Mark seems like the kind of guy that Johnny will enjoy making him blush. 

**markeulee** : im so sorry im so bad at this like, chatting you up thing but i was wondering if you’d be willing to meet up somewhere anytime this week? 

**johnnyjsuh** : Do you have plans tonight? :) 

**markeulee:** Oh my god

 **markeulee:** none, actually. What did you have in mind? :) I can meet you anywhere

 **johnnyjsuh** : Eager? :p

 **markeulee:** you could say that haha

God, for some inexplicable reason, Johnny hasn’t been this excited about a client in a really long time. He also doesn’t always meet them beforehand, but something tells Johnny to take a chance here. 

**johnnyjsuh** : my shift ends at 8pm. Do you wanna grab a bite to eat at Maple Leaf on Michigan Ave? 

**markeulee: :** D Okay, I’ll see you then! Haha

 **johnnyjsuh:** See you, Mark ;)

 **markeulee:** See you, Johnny. :) 

Johnny locks his phone and pockets it, his running playlist on full blast as his legs pick up momentum and the morning breeze rushes past him. It’s going to be such a good fucking day. 

💦

Maple Leaf is a ten-minute walk from the bookstore that Johnny works in, and usually, at this time the little bistro will be packed with people, but tonight it appears to be moderately filled. When Johnny walks past the glass window heading toward the entrance, he catches sight of Mark sitting alone, fiddling with his phone and toying with an earring with his other hand. His ash-brown hair falls softly over his eyes and Johnny smiles to himself. 

See, this isn’t how things usually go for him. He’ll get messages from people who inquire about being in his videos, and they handle the transactions accordingly, 60% paid through the Paypal he set up even before they’ve met, the remaining 40% after their session is over, in person. johnny's revenues he gets from the site he runs, on oceangasm.net.

Once in a while, he’ll meet up with someone prior to, just to get to know each other a little better, see what they’re comfortable with, and then decide if the session will push through. Rarely do they not, but Johnny likes being flexible enough. What he does isn’t easy, and the sex aside, dealing with another human being in this manner requires a lot of professionalism and being upfront with each other. 

If the client wants to film a session without any condoms on, they both have to have a recent STD panel done as part of the contract. Any notable tattoos that they don’t want exposed need to be covered up. If the client wishes to stop at any given time, then they will stop. If the client decides at the end of the session that they no longer want their session uploaded, Johnny will delete the footage in front of the client in order to be as transparent as possible. What are the red lines? What are the safe words? 

These are all things that Johnny is running through his head as he enters the bistro and makes his way to Mark, whose head snaps up when Johnny approaches, and like lightning, Johnny’s struck with Mark’s beautiful gaze, eyes wide with wonder and an affection that Johnny certainly doesn’t deserve. Not yet, anyway. 

Mark rises and takes Johnny’s hand in his, and then leans in for a brief hug, saying, “Hi, hi, I’m Mark,” his hair tickling Johnny’s chin, and then pulling away, setting himself back in the cushy seat with the violet suede upholstery as Johnny takes a seat across him. 

“Hi,” Johnny says, taking in as much of Mark as he can. His high cheekbones, his pretty lips, the collarbones that peak out from the black Prive Alliance shirt has on. 

Mark is smiling at him, and then covering his face with a hand. 

Johnny wants to take him home immediately.

“Fuck,” Mark says, and he sounds giddy. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I know I’m being a little weird but I can’t believe you’re here.” 

Johnny’s experienced this before. People do come to him a little nervous after seeing what he’s like on camera, but once the hurdle of the minor awe-struck moment has passed, he can just pretend that he and his bottom for the session are going at it like a regular hookup. 

“I’m just a guy, Mark, nothing special,” Johnny laughs, biting his lip as he takes the menu and unfolds it. “Have you ordered anything yet?” 

“No, I wanted to wait, see if there was anything you were interested in sharing maybe?” Mark says, also taking his menu and looking through it. “I don’t actually have any idea if you’re a vegan or if you have any food allergies or something so I figured we could just order together.” 

Oh no, Johnny thinks. He’s considerate. 

Clearly, the bar is so fucking underground in terms of Johnny finding himself a good match that goes beyond his clients paying him to film them get frisky that he takes small things like these and allows them to make him swoon. 

_Get it together, loser. This isn’t a date. This is a transaction._

“Well, do you have anything in mind? I’m here pretty often so I can suggest some stuff if you want?” Johnny asks, and Mark perks up. 

“I was thinking about the poutine, and then maybe the pizza?” Mark asks. 

“The poutine here is great, and the Margherita is my favorite,” Johnny says, nodding. “We can split those if you’re willing.” 

“I’m good with that,” Mark says and raises his hand to call the waiter over. 

Once the orders have been placed, Johnny allows himself to relax a little, and pay better attention to the man seated across him. 

“Okay, since we’re gonna be getting much closer than this pretty soon, do you wanna just go for it? Like, talk about what you wanna do?” Johnny asks. He’s glad Mark chose this seat. It’s cozy enough that they can talk quietly, and provides a view of the street outside in case Mark gets too shy to look him in the eye or something. 

Mark covers his mouth again, his smile stretched out behind it. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just-- I’ve never done this before,” Mark says. “I’m not exactly sure how to like, start the conversation.”

“Let me take over for now and then we can go from there, yeah?” Johnny says. “Alright, so what’s happening is we’re going to have a session together, and possibly film it, if that’s something you want to do. So I guess the first question here is do you want to be in one of my scenes, Mark? For all the world to see?” 

Johnny asks the question low, slowly, suggestive. Johnny’s been doing this long enough that he knows what to look for in people. How to spot interest and longing and arousal. He watches Mark swallow visibly, watches Mark’s tongue dart out once over his lips before he takes a deep inhale. 

“Yeah, yeah, I want you to film it,” Mark says quietly. “Us. I want you to film us together.” 

“Alright,” Johnny nods. “You’re okay with the prospect of people on the internet seeing you in a-- _compromising_ position?” 

“With you? Definitely,” Mark says, quick and unexpected. 

“How much of an exhibitionist are you, actually?” Johnny teases, feeling his heart begin to race a little. 

“Not sure yet,” Mark says, taking a sip from his glass of water, fingers wrapped around the condensation before setting the glass back down. “I guess it’s your job to find out, isn’t it?” 

Johnny brings his thumb to his lower lip and pinches it against his crooked index finger, smiling at Mark a little in wonder. Bold, bolder than Johnny expected. Mark hasn’t blushed. Not yet, anyway. 

Inwardly, Johnny feels the first stirrings of want. 

“Alright, big shot,” Johnny laughs. “Next question. With condoms or without?”

“Without,” Mark says after a moment’s contemplation. He doesn’t expound. 

“I’m gonna need you to get tested, including screening for HIV; I’ll do the same, and then we can show each other the results when we decide on the date,” Johnny says clearly. This is always the part that he never falters on. “I’m on PrEP, just for full disclosure. I mean, I’m not filming every day you know, but I like being safe.” 

Mark seems to visibly relax at that, his shoulder dropping a little, his hands resting on either side of the tiny armchair. 

“I don’t mind that at all,” Mark says. “That… actually really makes me feel better. I never really like, thought much about what goes on behind the scenes before you film, but Yuta was pretty adamant about reassuring me that you were a great guy and that I just had to relax and have fun and get excited and knowing that this matters to you a lot makes me kind of. Well, unclench.” 

This startles a laugh out of Johnny, which is of course when the waiter comes over with their poutine and their draft beers. 

“You’re definitely going to have to unclench around me, Mark,” Johnny says, popping a fry into his mouth. “How else am I gonna fit?” 

The beer that Mark had been in the process of drinking sprays over Mark’s hand, and presumably out his nose, and Johnny is so shocked by the moment that they’re both staring at each other before Mark’s eyes go wide and then he’s coughing, and Johnny is laughing, and then he’s getting up from his seat to go over to Mark in order to press his napkin over Mark’s wet mouth, the beer hastily set down on the table between them as Mark cleans up. 

“Oh-- fuck,” Mark says in between coughing. “Oh my God, oh my fucking--”

“It’s okay!” Johnny says, still laughing, partly sorry that his innuendo had come at such an inopportune time. Mark’s a mess, beer dripping from his mouth and down his neck as Mark hastily mops it up, and covers his nose. Johnny calls over the waiter for another napkin, and another glass of beer for Mark. 

“I’m going to be sleeping with you, and this is the first impression I’m leaving,” Mark says sullenly, napkin still over his nose. 

Johnny is so fucking endeared. 

“Are you okay? Can you breathe?” Johnny asks, one knee on the ground as he crouches and checks up on Mark, who is blushing furiously now, but for all the wrong reasons. Johnny takes the fresh napkin and gently brushes it over Mark’s collarbone, the spot of wet disappearing under the cotton. 

“I have like, zero game man,” Mark says, sniffling. “If you wanna call this off, I completely understand.” 

“Do you want to call this off?” Johnny asks kindly. “I don’t, but I gotta hear it from you, Mark.” 

Mark sniffles once more, and looks down. 

“No, I really don’t,” Mark says with a small smile.

“Okay, so no calling it off then,” Johnny says, brushing his knuckles over Mark’s cheek once before standing up and getting back to his seat. “I’ll make sure to keep my mouth shut while you’re drinking something from this point on, cross my heart.” He draws a little cross over his chest for good measure. 

The rest of the evening goes so much smoother after Mark’s had a chance to actually drink his beer, and they split the pizza evenly between them. 

Somewhere between Mark telling him about having come out to his family and Johnny explaining how he’s managed to keep his identity airtight, Johnny finds himself being more and more attentive, genuinely interested in what Mark has to say. He doesn’t normally open up this much when he’s meeting a new client, but despite telling himself earlier that this wasn’t a date, it’s started to feel like one. 

Mark is charming and funny, and easy to talk to. He’s curious about what Johnny does, how he started out, how he came up with his name, how he decided that making amateur porn was a good way to supplement his day-job. Johnny doesn’t pick up on any hint of judgment or disgust for what Johnny does. 

It’s when Mark’s next question comes that Johnny is left a little winded. 

“Have you ever dated anyone that featured in your films?” Mark asks, drinking the last of his beer and wiping his mouth with the napkin. 

Johnny thinks about the disaster that was dating Doyoung, who had enjoyed being Johnny’s muse for a while but had ultimately been uncomfortable with Johnny still wanting to continue the camming. 

“Yeah, once,” Johnny says, sighing. “I dunno, it’s difficult to hold down a relationship where you’re long-term but like, still open enough to let me do my films, you know? I enjoy sex with other people. I’m capable of fucking without emotions attached, especially if I’ve decided to commit my heart to someone already, but that’s not a discussion most people want to have, and I understand that that isn’t for everyone.”

“Do you think you would ever consider doing it again?” Mark asks quietly. 

Johnny watches him closely, and Mark, for the first time this evening, blushes for exactly the reason Johnny’s wanted. 

“Why do you ask?” Johnny replies, his mouth starting to stretch back into a slow smile. Oh, God, he wants to devour Mark. 

“Nothing,” Mark asks, shrugging one shoulder and looking out the window. They’ve been at the bistro for nearly two hours now. Mark’s eyes catch the light from the street. “Just curious.” 

Mark glances at him.

“Maybe,” Johnny says finally. “If the right man came along.” 

“You never know.” 

Mark’s smiling at him. 

Jesus Christ. Johnny’s on the verge of throwing down an entire hundred if it means getting Mark to go home with him right now, and he very nearly considers it, the suggestion on the verge leaving Johnny’s lips when Mark says:

“I think we’re good for tonight, Johnny.”

Johnny feels himself deflate slightly, wondering if he’s said anything wrong, but Mark beats him to it.

“If I stay any longer, I’m gonna want to go home with you,” Mark says, already pulling his wallet out. “And I kind of want our first time to be when we film. I wanna get ready for that.” 

“You-- you just say what’s on your mind, huh?” Johnny says, a little taken aback. 

“Yuta says I’ve got no filter,” Mark replies brightly. “I dunno, I guess I just prefer not tiptoeing around shit. Easier that way. Blunt, maybe, is what people say about me. Or tactless.” 

“No filter,” Johny repeats. “I kind of like that, Mark. I look forward to it, actually.” 

Mark’s called over the waiter for the bill, and like the pizza, they pay equally, plus the tip. When they both rise from their seats, Johnny feels compelled to put his arm around Mark as they make their way to the door. 

Mark doesn’t shrug him off. 

The temperature has dropped significantly, and the breeze that blows through the street makes Mark do a little jig of a dance while he wraps his navy blue coat tighter around himself. 

Johnny steps closer, just a bit, and Mark’s face flushes from the cold. Maybe from the cold. Johnny doesn’t want to be too presumptuous. 

If this was a rom-com, Johny would probably offer to walk Mark home, or kissing him goodbye. Johnny contemplates it for a second, and wonders when he started hesitating so much when meeting someone new. It’s not he hasn’t had his own handful of Tinder hookups or anything, but this feels precious. 

Mark reaches out with his hands on Johnny’s lapels and pulls him in close to tiptoe and press a kiss on Johnny’s cheek. 

“I’ll see you on Saturday morning, Johnny,” Mark says, already stepping back. 

“See you, Mark,” Johnny says in a daze, his cheek burning from where Mark had pressed his lips. 

Yuta’s words ring in Johnny’s head as he watches Mark make his way down the street opposite where Johnny’s headed. You never know. He could be the one. 

It’s ridiculous. It’s only been one meeting and that was Not A Date, but Mark looks back over his shoulder, and Johnny lifts his hand to say goodbye, and really, at this point, Johnny’s not too sure anymore, but for the first time in a long time, Johnny feels himself wake up a little. 

He touches his cheek once and then turns on his heel to head home, carrying something that feels a tiny bit like hope. 

💦

The buzzer goes off just as Johnny finishes brushing his teeth, so he scrambles to towel his face off and run to the front door so he can buzz Mark in, and he just has enough time to fix his hair in the mirror before he hears knocking on his door. 

Mark stands in front of him with his hands shoved into the pockets of his impossibly tight jeans, and Johnny ushers him in as Mark comes in and slips his sneakers off. 

They’ve exchanged some messages since their not-date on Wednesday, and Johnny’s spent the entire week making sure that he has everything he needs for today-- the multiple cameras positioned over and around the bed in the guest bedroom he uses for all his scenes, something completely devoid of his real personality, his own personal studio and set. He’d bought a brand new bottle of lube, had cleaned all his toys in case Mark went to try them out. 

They’d both gotten tested the next day, and had sent each other photos of the negative results, flirted a little in the time between. Johnny was giddy, excited to finally get his hands and mouth on Mark after three nights of trying to stop himself from jacking off to Mark’s racy selcas. 

“Do I have to pretend that I haven’t wanted to kiss you since I left Maple Leaf?” Mark asks, looking up at Johnny with a small smile and his hands still in his pockets. 

Johnny instead brings him close, closer, so that he’s hauling Mark up against the door and cupping Mark’s face with both his hands and really, there’s nothing else to be said now that Saturday’s finally come around. 

A small noise escapes Mark as Johnny presses his lips to Mark’s own, and under Johnny’s thumb, he feels Mark’s jaw give while Mark wraps his arms around Johnny’s torso. Johnny kisses him breathless, and Mark kisses him like he’s trying to savor every movement. 

He really normally has better restraint, but three days of edging and three days of Mark being just absolutely fucking cute and sexy through messages has Johnny kind of wrung out before they’ve even begun, and he can already feel Mark starting to harden against the thigh that Johnny has pressed against Mark’s crotch. 

There’s a string of spit that remains between their lips before Mark licks at his own, and their breathing is ragged. 

“Come on,” Johnny says, taking Mark gently by the wrist and walking him through the small foyer. “Is there anything else you need? Or do we start now?” 

Mark follows easily, looking around the small guest room with its clean white sheets and the cameras on tripods on the bed, positioned at the foot of it, to the side in front of the mirror that spans the entire wall to the left of the bed. 

Johnny has bottles of water on the side table near the bottle of lube, some of the toys. He’s had bottoms that have nearly passed out from having cum too much or had been overwhelmed, and he’s taken great pains to make sure that every man that he shared his bed and his body with feels taken care of. 

“It’s a little surreal to see this in person,” Mark says, taking a seat at the foot of the bed, right next to the silver masks Johnny’s prepared for the both of them. Mark takes one in his hand, running his fingers over it almost reverentially. “You have no idea how often I wanted to be one of the men that you brought to tears, or overstimulated. How many times I’ve jacked off imagining you doing that to me.”

Johnny stands in front of him, tracing the cut of Mark’s jaw with his knuckles. Mark looks up at him, huge eyes watching Johnny’s face for something that Johnny can’t place. Jesus, he’s beautiful. It is almost a shame to have to cover Mark’s face. Johnny can already feel the regret that he won’t be able to see exactly how good he’s making Mark feel, but this is part of the deal for them both. No face-reveals, no names. 

Mark’s lip is red and soft, swollen under Johnny’s thumb as he brushes the vermillion border gently. 

“You know the rules, okay? You have to talk to me,” Johnny says. “Tell me how you’re feeling, if it is too much, if you want to stop. Okay?” 

Mark takes Johnny’s thumb in his mouth, bites down gently between his teeth, and licks at the pad of it before pulling off with a little pop. Johnny feels it go straight to his dick.

“Okay, hyung,” Mark replies, his voice dropping at the ‘hyung’. Johnny has no idea how long he’s going to last here. 

“I’m gonna turn the cameras on now,” Johnny says, pulling away reluctantly so he can circle the room and they can begin. Mark pulls his shirt off, and ties the mask securely around his eyes in a double knot. Johnny follows suit.

Mark’s never been filmed before, and Johnny knows that it can be a little intimidating to have so many cameras trained on you, but as he takes up one of the tripods and stands in front of Mark again, angling the camera while Mark raises his chin, Mark seems to take to it like he was built for it. 

There are hands on Johnny’s jeans even without prompting and looking directly into the camera, Mark says, “Hyung, are you hard for me already?” 

And fuck, if Johnny wasn’t yet, that certainly would have done it. 

Deft fingers slide the button out of its hole and the slow drag of the zipper down makes Johnny’s breath hitch, his heart racing like this is the first time he’s doing this. 

“I wanna taste you,” Mark says, easing the jeans down Johnny’s hips, his cock springing up and twitching as Mark takes Johnny’s shaft in his hand, stroking him to fullness. 

“What are you waiting for?” Johnny replies, his voice thick, his lips tingling as Mark takes the head of Johnny’s cock in his mouth and sucks hard, tonguing along the slit as Mark’s hand works the rest with his hand.

It’s starting to become difficult to focus the camera in Johnny’s hand because Johnny doesn’t think he’s ever fucked anyone as good at giving head as Mark is, and it’s doubly maddening to see that Mark has his other hand pressed into his own crotch, and Johnny just wants Mark naked now. 

Johnny thinks he could cum just like this, but that’s not what either of them wants, so he tugs Mark’s hair and makes him pull off, and then leans down to kiss Mark again, tasting a bit of his own precum on Mark’s tongue. 

They move together fluidly, Mark rising in order to not break their kiss while Johnny lowers the tripod to the bed and undoes Mark’s jeans, pulling them down while Mark frantically tries to step out of them, taking his socks off along the way. 

“Come on, baby,” Johnny says, loud enough for the cameras to pick up. “Let’s get you on the bed.” 

Mark moves so swiftly like he was made to be filmed. Johnny loses his pants, having gone commando under them, keeping his black tank top on, and gets on the bed in order to rest his back against the headboard so that Mark can recline onto Johnny’s clothed chest, Mark’s perky ass pressed warm against Johnny’s erection. 

The sight that meets Johnny from the vantage point he has now, resting his chin over Mark’s shoulder, nearly makes him cum on the spot. 

Mark’s cock is huge, so much bigger than Johnny had expected, so much bigger than anyone else he’s ever fucked, and he’s trimmed too, hair clipped neat at the base, just like how Johnny had said he liked it.

“Oh my god,” Johnny groans into Mark’s ear before taking Mark’s cock in his right hand, stroking it gently. He can only just circle it in his fist, and it is so long that Johnny’s pretty sure this goes well beyond Johnny’s own fifteen centimeters. “How long are you?” 

Mark throws his head back as Johnny fondles his balls with his other hand, his breath hot against Johnny’s cheek. 

“Nine--ah--nineteen centimeters,” Mark whines, his hips bucking up when Johnny takes his palm over the leaking head and sliding down along his length again. 

“Jesus,” Johnny breathes into Mark’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. “You’re the biggest I’ve ever been with. Kind of want you to fuck me instead.” 

“Hyung,” Mark cries out when Johnny squeezes around the base tight. “Fuck.” 

Johnny lets go of Mark’s cock momentarily to reach out and grab the bottle of lube, which Mark takes from his hand so that he can pop the lid open and drizzle the lube over his own cock. Johnny takes the lead from there and proceeds to stroke Mark’s entire length. 

“You’re so fucking hard for me,” Johnny says, glancing up to make sure that the camera is near enough to them so it can pick up on his words. 

“Hyung,” Mark says, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder. Mark’s breathy moans spur Johnny on as Johnny readjusts his legs on either side of Mark’s torso and slips two fingers into Mark’s mouth, Mark’s saliva coating them before Johnny brings them to rub over Mark’s nipple. He keeps writhing in Johnny’s arms, his legs bent at the knee and pushing up from the bed every time Johnny strokes his cock, flinching every so often.

It’s maddening how pliant Mark is just from this, and Johnny wishes so much that he could see Mark’s expressions better. 

“Do you like this?” Johnny asks, the lubricant slicking his way easily while he pumps along the shaft. Mark bucks his hips up again, a soft “ah!” escaping his lips while Mark’s legs threaten to close from the stimulation. Johnny throws his legs over Mark’s thighs and locks his feet under Mark’s legs them to keep them spread. 

“So good,” Mark moans. “Hyung, please kiss me.” 

It’s a low whine, and it breaks something inside of Johnny, unlocks a sort of new longing he didn’t think he could feel again while doing this. For a while, this had started turning into a job, but for the first time in forever, Johnny feels something shift, and as Mark’s kisses turn from sweet to sinful, tongue exploring Johnny’s mouth despite their angle, Johnny allows himself to lean into this feeling, to really enjoy himself again for once. 

He loses himself in swallow Mark’s little “oh’s” when he feels Mark’s fingers digging into the meat of his thigh, tapping frantically as he pulls away from Johnny’s kiss to groan, “Hyung, hyung, I’m close, p-pause, please.” 

Johnny releases him and just brushes his fingers over Mark’s abdomen, the faint ridges there while Mark tries to catch his breath. Mark’s cock twitches against his thigh from the sudden loss of stimulation, and johnny’s mouth waters at the sight of it. God, he wants to choke on it. 

“Are you okay?” Johnny asks, laughing under his breath. 

Mark joins him, laughing a little breathlessly, scooting back and-- _fuck_ \-- pressing against Johnny’s straining cock, the heat starting to make Johnny lose it. 

“I want you inside me already,” Mark says softly, his hands rubbing back and forth over Johnny’s thighs. “Please.”

“Okay,” Johnny says, pressing a gentle kiss to Mark’s ear before pushing him off Johnny’s chest so he can slide out from under him. Mark leans back on the pillows, ash-brown hair nestled on the white pillow cover, and pulls his knees to his chest. 

Johnny gets on his knees and rests them on either side of Mark’s ass, drizzling the lube onto his fingers and teasing around Mark’s dusky hole before slipping the tip of his index finger into him. 

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” Johnny says while Mark struggles to keep his breathing steady. “How am I gonna fit?” 

“I can take it, hyung,” Mark says. _“Fuck-_ -” his voice cuts off when Johnny slides the entirety of his finger in, pushing a little further every time, until-- “Fuck, hyung, right there, right there.”

Mark’s cock twitches again, untouched but still just as turgid as they began. 

Johnny works him slowly, gently, until he feels the ring of muscles gives under his ministrations and he’s able to slide another finger in, pressing against Mark’s prostate every so often. He’s only just managed to work a third finger in when Mark moans out a little desperately.

“Please, please, I’m ready,” Mark says, and Johnny can see his eyes despite the mask, the way they’re pleading, with his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

“It will hurt--”

“I can handle it, hyung,” Mark says firmly, bringing his knees closer to his chest, locking them in place with his arms. His hole winks at Johnny invitingly, covered in lube and so fucking warm and tight that Johnny really has no choice but to give in. 

He positions himself at Mark’s entrance and coats his cock with lube before guiding the head in, and Johnny exhales slowly, tripod in his other hand, trying to make sure he can get a good close-up of his cock disappearing into Mark’s hole. 

It’s unreal how tight Mark is despite having scissored him open, and it takes every ounce of willpower for Johnny to not just push in and start fucking Mark senseless. He goes slow as Mark repeats a mantra of “ah, ah, fuck,” under his breath, his head thrown back and his fingers gripping the sheets on either side of him until Johnny is fully sheathed in Mark’s heat. 

This is his favorite part of any scene that he does, the moment when his bottom has to adjust to him and he has to adjust to their walls clenching around him. Mark’s legs drop to either side of Johnny changing the angle and pulling Johnny in further, and Johnny has to tense himself up to keep from fucking into it too suddenly. 

There’s a reason why people value his films, and why he has so many bottoms coming back to film with him, and that’s because Johnny takes great pains to make sure that it is as good for his bottoms as it is for him, and that they always leave wanting more. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Johnny asks, torquing his hips as shallowly as he can. 

“Yes, yes, please move,” Mark cries out. 

When Johnny does, he loses all self-control and begins to thrust harder, deeper, losing himself in the motion and the way Mark clenches around his cock. 

“Hyung, I feel so full,” Mark says softly, Johnny’s hips unrelenting, punching the air out of Mark’s lungs every so often. “You feel so good, my hole feels so good.”

Mark’s babbling spurs Johnny on further, and when Johnny looks down again to focus the camera on where his dick slides in and out of Mark, he sees Mark’s cock leaking precome, neglected since Johnny had first slid into him. He pauses his movements and readjusts his legs to stretch out on either side of Mark’s torso, and an idea hits him. 

Mark is long enough that Johnny can suck him off while fucking him, and that’s exactly what he does, bending as far down as he can while still pushing into Mark, and Mark goes fucking insane, planting his feet on either side of Johnny so he can thrust up into johnny’s mouth, and sink down onto Johnny’s sex, and Johnny’s pretty sure he’s never had this much fun while filming a scene. 

“Hyung, hyung, oh my fucking god,” Mark pants, fingers tangling into Johnny’s hair and pulling hard for purchase, and now Mark’s thighs are visibly shaking from the stimulation and the effort of meeting Johnny’s thrusts. 

Mark’s cock is heavy on Johnny’s tongue, and now that he’s had the chance to do this, Johnny doesn’t think he’s ever going to be able to let go of fucking Mark, so he sucks on the head hard, hollowing his cheeks out and pulling off with an obscene pop while he continues to jack Mark off. 

“I’m coming, I’m-- fuck, I’m coming, don’t stop,” Mark moans out, lifting his head to lock eyes with Johnny just as thick, white cum shoots out across Mark’s chest, and spills over Johnny’s hand, creamy and decadent and absolutely filthy. 

Johnny milks him, squeezing from base to tip furiously as Mark keeps cumming, cock twitching with every pulse before Johnny gathers a handful of it and slathers his own cock that has not stopped fucking into Mark, slicking his way and amping up his own arousal knowing that Mark’s cum is all over his dick. 

It is then that Mark moves, bracing himself with his hand behind him as he lifts his hips up and starts fucking himself on Johnny’s cock, and Johnny is on the verge of blacking out, not having expected Mark to take control of this scene in this manner. Johnny thrusts up to meet him, and he can hear Mark beginning to sniffle. 

"Does it hurt?" Johnny asks, stilling his hips as Mark continues to fuck himself, thick cock bobbing from his motions. 

"Never felt this good before," Mark says, choking up. "So fucking good."

“Baby, baby, you need to tell me where I can cum,” Johnny says, his voice choked off, trying to hold back until Mark’s given him the okay. “Hurry.”

“Inside me,” Mark says, panting out as he sinks down deeper and deeper with every thrust. “Kiss me and fill me up.” 

Johnny moves then, changes their positions without pulling out, taking either of Mark’s legs and throwing them over his shoulders so he can fold Mark in half and really ram against Mark’s prostate. Mark is shaking again, and Johnny holds on to his legs while his lips find Mark’s, and in that moment Johnny is grateful that he gets to have a way to immortalize this, that he gets to play it back later when he edits the entire film together, that he’ll get to see himself kissing Mark like this, again and again, tender, like they’re old lovers. 

“I’m coming,” Johnny groans out, and Mark swallows his cry with another kiss, fingers gripping Johnny’s hair, nails scratching on Johnny’s scalp as Johnny empties himself into Mark until he hears the disgusting squelch of his cum. Johnny braces himself over Mark for a couple of breaths while Mark continues to kiss along Johnny’s jaw, his tongue sliding against Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny leans back and pulls out slowly, taking the camera and positioning it to catch the moment his cum begins to drip out of Mark’s hole. He uses his hand to spread Mark’s cheeks apart so he can get a better shot, and Mark’s lying with his mouth hanging open trying to get his breathing under control. 

“Hyung, seriously,” Mark says in a daze, legs falling to the bedspread, white streaks congealing on his chest. “That was the best sex ever. Like. I’m fucking serious. I love getting fucked by your cock. I fucking love it.”

Johnny huffs out a laugh. Mark’s filter is non-existent. He collapses next to Mark who turns in bed onto his belly, slinging an arm over Johnny’s torso and pushing himself up onto his elbow so he can look down at Johnny, and this is--soft. Intimate. Almost like the cameras don’t exist, and Mark is someone that Johnny met on a chance and not because they’re both going to star in an amateur adult film that Johnny makes revenue off of, and that Mark will get a cut of. 

“Is this okay?” Mark asks, tracing over Johnny’s sensitive nipple that stiffens under his ministrations before pressing soft kisses to Johnny’s jaw, their masks clacking together from the movement. 

“What? You kissing me?” Johnny asks, no longer caring if the cameras can hear him. 

“Cuddling you,” Mark says, slipping his leg between Johnny’s uncaring of the mess between them. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask what your policy was on this.”

Johnny can’t even remember the last time he cuddled anyone, on camera or off, and yet here he is, with Mark seamlessly fitting between his legs and into his life, and it should be irrational, thinking things like this with someone he doesn’t even know, but Jesus, does he want to. He so, so wants to know Mark. 

“Yeah, this is okay,” Johnny says, bringing Mark in closer for another kiss, this time slow and sweet and chaste, so unlike the other kisses they’ve shared today. 

“Did fucking me feel like you expected?” Johnny asks, running his palm over the swell of Mark’s ass.

“Better,” Mark says. “Better than I could have ever imagined, hyung.”

Their breathing settles after a few more kisses, and then Johnny slides off the bed to turn the cameras off, handing Mark a bottle of water as he goes. Johnny divests himself of the mask.

Mark watches Johnny from the bed, pulling the covers over himself. 

Normally, this is when the bottom usually heads into the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for his exit, but Mark seems content to just lie here, and Johnny-- well, Johnny doesn’t exactly want him to leave, but he doesn’t quite know where he stands with Mark as it is. 

Johnny goes once around the room and then steps onto the bed to reach up and take the overhead camera from its place and stops recording. Mark brings his hand up behind his head and pulls on the ribbon keeping his mask in place. 

Mark looks gorgeous in his afterglow, expression clear and blissed out, lips bitten red and full as he closes his eyes and smiles. 

“Hey,” Johnny says, getting on all fours and draping himself over Mark. “What’re you thinking?”

Mark’s eye open, his dark brown eyes shining so much more brightly than should be humanly possible. 

“I’m thinking about how I kind of don’t want to leave yet,” Mark says, bringing a hand up to Johnny’s lips, a gentle touch that makes Johnny feel a jolt of want and affection course through him. 

“Who said anything about you leaving?” Johnny teases. “I certainly didn’t.” 

“I see I’m not the only one without a filter now, huh,” Mark fires back, quick to catch up to Johnny’s train of thought. Mark’s lips are the color of cherries.

“A trial run, if you will,” Johnny replies, resting more of his weight on Mark. “How do you think it’s going?”

“Not bad,” Mark says, moving to wrap his arms around Johnny’s neck. “Tell me more.”

So Johnny does, over and over again, and Mark doesn’t leave until the next morning with shaky legs and his neck dotted in hickeys. 

💦

The sunlight pouring in through Johnny’s window is the first thing that begins to shake him from sleep. His message alert tone going off is the second. 

He reaches out blindly, trying to feel for his phone under the pillows and comforter until his hand finds it, blearily squinting at the too-bright screen to check the time first, and then to read the message from Mark.

**Markie [7:07 am]**

Morning baby. I’ve got someone interested in a scene with you. Lemme know if you wanna know details :* 

Johnny’s still half-asleep really, but he wakes up a little faster upon reading the message from his boyfriend of six months. Dating Mark Lee is a dream. Apart from being oceangasm fans’ favorite recurring bottom in Johnny’s films, Mark is also bright and quick and unafraid to go toe-to-toe with Johnny on things. Mark feels like a solid match, someone who enjoys what Johnny does, whether it be droning on about his favorite novels, or, well, sometimes even fucking a bottom on camera every weekend while Mark gets to watch the raw footage and then suck on Johnny’s cock for good measure. 

Mark, who introduces Johnny to his friends after their third date. Mark, who blows Johnny’s back out with his monster cock after their fifth. 

Johnny hits the call button and Mark answers on the second ring, voice still low and breathy, clearly having just woken up. 

“Hi baby,” Johnny says, stretching out. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” 

“I did,” Mark replies. “Would have slept better if I spent the night there but--”

“You wouldn’t have gotten any sleep if you have stayed over and you know it,” Johnny laughs into his pillow. "You've got your meeting at nine."

“Well-- yes, yes there is that,” Mark replies. “But anyway, I know you didn’t call to ask if I slept well or to remind me about my meeting.”

“You’re right, I’m dying to know,” Johnny says, bringing a pillow under his chin so he can rest it on there. 

“How do you feel about a threesome with Yuta?” Mark asks, and Johnny feels himself begin to harden just at the thought of it.

_Jesus Christ._

“Keep talking,” Johnny says, hand traveling to his cock that is already filling out. “I’m all ears, baby.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, me too
> 
> Edit: Yes there will be a sequel :)


End file.
